beatlepediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Paul is dead
thumb|220px|Revista discute sobre o boato de que Paul haveria morrido. Paul is dead (Paul está morto, em tradução livre) é uma lenda urbana que sugere que Paul McCartney, integrante dos Beatles, estaria morto desde 1966, e haveria sido substituído por um sósia. Fatos considerados Em 1966, logo após o lançamento do álbum Revolver, os Beatles pararam de excursionar em virtude da dificuldade de tocar ao vivo os arranjos cada vez mais complexos e inusitados de suas músicas. Este fato, aliado a um acidente de moto sem maiores consequências sofrido por Paul McCartney, deu origem ao surgimento algum tempo depois do maior e mais duradouro boato de todos os tempos: o de que Paul McCartney havia morrido e sido substituído por um sósia. O boato inicia-se afirmando que Paul realmente morreu no dia 9 de novembro de 1966, após colidir num cruzamento, segundo dizem, a notícia chegou a ser veiculada numa emissora de rádio, mas tudo foi "abafado". A batida foi tão forte que chegou a decapitá-lo, matando-o instantaneamente. Foi por isso que o empresário divulgou que os Beatles não fariam mais shows. Paul tinha um sósia quase-perfeito de origem anglo-escocesa, que inclusive, foi duplo de Paul durante as filmagens de “A Hard Day’s Night” (64) e “Help!” (65), logo, convocaram o sósia Willian Campbell, já que os Beatles tinham contrato milionário com a Capitol Records. Centenas de matérias em jornais, especulações de fãs e mesmo livros foram surgindo sustentando a versão da morte de Paul. As pessoas que acreditavam nisto se basearam em centenas de pistas que supostamente haviam sido deixadas de propósito pelos outros Beatles nas letras das músicas, nas capas dos discos e nos filmes posteriores da banda. Os Beatles sempre negaram qualquer envolvimento ou colaboração com os boatos. As "pistas", porém, contribuíram durante algum tempo para melhorar a divulgação e aumentar as vendas dos discos dos Beatles. Segundo a teoria, as "pistas" presentes em músicas e discos dos Beatles foram feitas por John Lennon que, indignado com essa farsa, decidiu espalhar a notícia da morte de Paul. Pistas claramente presentes nas músicas, como em Strawberry Fields Forever você ouve ao final da música a voz de Lennon dizer “I Buried Paul” (Eu enterrei Paul). Mais tarde Lennon revelou que na realidade a frase era "Cramberry Sauce". A história da suposta morte de Paul McCartney Paul teria morrido em um acidente de carro às 5 horas da manhã de uma quarta-feira, dia 9 de novembro de 1966. Sofreu esmagamento craniano e/ou foi decapitado ao colidir com outro veículo por não ter observado o sinal do cruzamento fechar, conforme teria sido contado posteriormente na música A Day in the Life: "he blew his mind out in a car... he didn't notice that the lights had changed" ("Ele arrebentou a cabeça num carro... não percebeu que o sinal havia mudado"). No acidente ele teria perdido seu rosto e seus dentes. Em virtude disto, não teria sido possível fazer a identificação do cadáver. Desta forma, os outros Beatles teriam resolvido substituí-lo por um sósia. De fato, Paul sofreu um acidente de moto que lhe valeu um corte no lábio superior e um dente quebrado. Nada muito grave além disso. Isto pode ser observado no vídeo de "Paperback Writer" e "Rain". Paul parece ter perdido um dente e tem os lábios inchados. Quanto à letra de A Day In The Life, ficou obviamente constatado que Lennon a compôs após ler a notícia da morte do jovem socialite Tara Browne, de 25 anos, morto em 18 de dezembro de 1967. John estava tocando piano em sua casa quando leu a notícia da morte de Browne no jornal Daily Mail. Tara Browne estava dirigindo com sua namorada, a modelo Suki Potier, no seu Lotus Elan através de South Kensington em alta velocidade (Alguns relatos sugerem cerca de 170 km/h). Ele não conseguiu ver a luz do sinal de trânsito e prosseguiu através da esquina da Redcliffe Square com a Redcliffe Gardens, colidindo com um caminhão estacionado e morreu no dia seguinte. Para a escolha do substituto teria sido foi feito um concurso nacional de sósias e o vencedor, William Campbell ou Billy Shears, após vencer o concurso teria feito algumas operações plásticas para aumentar sua semelhança com o Beatle morto e poder substituí-lo. A única falha no novo beatle teria sido uma cicatriz em seu lábio superior que não pôde ser removida e aparece nas fotos de Paul (o falso Paul) desde então. Esta cicatriz na realidade existiu e foi decorrente do acidente de moto sofrido por Paul, já anteriormente citado. Com o sósia colocado no lugar do verdadeiro beatle os outros componentes e produtores da banda teriam começado a divulgar várias pistas para que os fãs pudessem descobrir que o verdadeiro Paul havia morrido. A maioria das pistas relatadas exigem bastante senso crítico. A não ser que o corpo tivesse sido totalmente carbonizado (acarretando, inclusive, na destruição da arcada dentária), não tem como não ser executada uma identificação. Não existe nenhuma ocorrência policial ou relato de autópsia de um fato tão incomum. Além disso, não houve uma única testemunha de um acidente tão grave. Uma figura tão popular e sempre presente como Paul McCartney, seu sumiço certamente seria notado pela imprensa. Na época, nada foi noticiado. E mesmo após 1966, Paul compôs diversas canções tão criativas quanto as anteriores à suposta "morte", tanto com sua carreira com os Beatles quanto em sua carreira solo e com os Wings. Início dos boatos A suposta "morte de Paul McCartney" foi primeiramente noticiada em 12 de outubro de 1969 em uma rádio de Detroit, prefixo WKNR-FM, nos Estados Unidos, pelo disc jockey Russ Gibb. Ele havia recebido um telefonema de um ouvinte o instruindo para algumas pistas em músicas e capas de discos que indicavam a suposta morte. Russ Gibb neste dia leu a lista das pistas no ar e também improvisou algumas mais. Para seu espanto, os jornais locais levaram a sério esta brincadeira e publicaram a lista. No final do mês de outubro os boatos tinham se espalhado de tal forma nos Estados Unidos que obrigaram Paul McCartney, em férias na Escócia, a vir a público desmentir os boatos sobre a sua morte. A partir daí, vários livros foram escritos e, cada vez mais, novos "fatos" foram sendo "encontrados" e adicionados à lista de indícios sobre a sua morte. Notas e referências * Patterson, R. Gary. The Walrus Was Paul: The Great Beatle Death Clues. Fireside Publishing, 1998. ISBN 0-684-85062-1. * Reeve, Andru J. Turn Me On, Dead Man: The Beatles and the "Paul is Dead" Hoax. AuthorHouse Publishing, 2004. ISBN 1-4184-8294-3. * Turner, Steve. A Hard Day's Write: The Stories Behind Every Beatles' Song, Harper, New York: 1994, ISBN 0-06-095065-X * Lewisohn, Mark. The Complete Beatles Recording Sessions: The Official Story of the Abbey Road Years, Hamlyn Publishing Group Limited, London: 1988, ISBN 0-600-55798-7 Categoria:Lendas urbanas